


Erza's Milky Surprise

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Lactation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Erza starts having a strange growth spurt with interesting side effects.One Shot!





	Erza's Milky Surprise

_Italics indicate thinking_

**A one-shot suggestion from Tumblr.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“HMPH!” Erza groaned trying to clip her bra but having no luck “Drat…”

Erza wasn’t all the surprised over the last few weeks she had felt her garments seemingly growing tighter for no discernible reason. For a majority of her young adult life Erza had sported an ample E-cup bust, but now even that seemed to be getting dwarfed as two swolled jiggly orbs sat on her chest.

“I guess I’m in for a late life growth spurt.” She sighed cupping them a bit “Hmm…they are more sensitive than I remember.”

Without even really noticing Erza simply stood in front of the mirror rubbing and cupping her breasts, shifting them from side to side, up and down, letting her fingers sink in a bit as she moaned from the tingly sensations prickling her skin.

“Right.” Erza suddenly shook her head “I guess I need to go shopping, new outfits this could be a blessing in disguise."

* * *

 

**A few weeks later**

Once again Erza was before her mirror struggling to get her bra on.

“What is happening?” she wondered out loud holding her arms at her sides and looking at her reflection.

Less than a month ago she had gone and gotten new bras, G-cups to hold her big breasts, and now they were already too small. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, the sheer size, the swollen looking dark nipples and veiny areolas.

“HMM.” She poked her nipples with her fingers and winced a bit, they were so sensitive they were almost sore.

Once more without really thinking much about it Erza started teasing her breasts, flicking her nipples and pulling on them, a white liquid collecting on the tips.

“That can’t be…” Erza gulped lifting one of her heavy tits up to her mouth and licking her nipple “It is! Milk?!”

Erza wasn’t sure what she should do and there was only one person she trusted herself to confide in about this. She slipped on two t-shirts, since her nipples seemed ready to leak through the first one, and headed to Mira’s house. Her tops were tight and pulled low by her big breasts so she was showing deep cleavage.

“Erza?” the white haired girl opened up the door.

“Are you home alone?” Erza asked.

“Yes…” Mira was confused as Erza just let herself in “Okay…”

Erza pulled Mira into her bedroom and suddenly showed her breasts.

“Oh…” Mira blinked “Well I had noticed you seemed a little more voluptuous but this is unexpected.”

“I don’t understand why this is happening.” Erza sighed.

“Maybe your body is just going through changes.” Mira shrugged cupping one of the tits.

“HMM!” Erza moaned.

“Oh sorry.” Mira back up.

“No…it’s just they’re so swollen and sensitive.” Erza panted “The milk…”

“Milk…whoa!” Mira looked down and saw the streams of cream dribbling out.

“HMM!” Erza reached up to rub her nipples “I can barely take it.”

Mira blushed a bit watching Erza stand there rubbing her tits, pulling and tugging on her nipples to make milk spray out.

“HA!” Mira gasped as one of the streams blasted her face “HMM!”

The tang of the sweet flavor hit her tongue and she had to stifle a moan, it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted, she looked up and saw Erza’s discomfort and decided she should be a good friend and lend a hand.

“HAAAA!” Erza moaned when Mira latched on to her and started suckling like a child, kissing and vacuuming onto her right nipple while teasing and tracing the swollen left nipple.

Mira was rough with Erza, loudly sucking and licking as Erza moaned and held her head to her bust, the pressure that had built up in her tits slowly being drained.

“Well…I don’t know why you’re growing like this.” Mira licked Erza’s other nipple “But I think we can manage it.”

* * *

 

**A few months later.**

“Mira I’m back.” Erza called out.

“Okay.” The bar maid smirked, she had already known, she saw Erza’s huge M-cup tits before she saw her lover’s face.

Erza was already walking into the bedroom and undoing her blouse to let her titanic tits wobbled free. Mira hugged her from behind and squeezed her breasts, making Erza moan back.

“Ready for your milking.” Mira smirked.

“Hands or mouth?” Erza moaned as her chest was massaged.

“probably hands.” Mira stepped back and patted her tummy which was looking a tad soft “If I keep using my mouth I’ll end up huge.”

“That’s fine with me.” Erza shrugged getting a bucket

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a little one shot, hope you liked it.**

**I’m always looking for Fairy Tail Fetish one shot ideas so suggest stuff.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
